


Did it Feel Good?

by HurtStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Guilt, Secrets, Taunting, Theo is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtStiles/pseuds/HurtStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did it feel good, Stiles? Taking a life?” </p><p>Stiles started, hard, dropping his backpack to the grass and whirling around to find Theo standing there, smirking at him. “What?” he retorted flatly, trying to pretend that it was only surprise which had sent his heart jumping up into his throat. </p><p>Theo’s smile widened and he leaned in close, his voice pitched only just loud enough to be heard over the conversational buzz of the other students milling around the outdoor tables. “You know <em>what</em>, Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it Feel Good?

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble originally posted a while ago on Tumblr. AU from the show. 
> 
> The prompt was: _i really want theo to taunt stiles about donovan. "did he bleed much?" "i bet he stared straight at you." "do you still scrub your hands? must be awful with all that blood on them." "did it feel good, stiles? taking a life?"_
> 
> _[My Tumblr](http://hurt-stiles.tumblr.com/) _

“Did it feel good, Stiles? Taking a life?” 

Stiles started, hard, dropping his backpack to the grass and whirling around to find Theo standing there, smirking at him. “What?” he retorted flatly, trying to pretend that it was only surprise which had sent his heart jumping up into his throat. 

Theo’s smile widened and he leaned in close, his voice pitched only just loud enough to be heard over the conversational buzz of the other students milling around the outdoor tables. “You know  _what_ , Stiles. Donovan. Did you enjoy what you did to him? Did you wait and watch the life drain from his eyes, or did you just run?”

Stiles stiffened, his fists clenching at his sides, his breathing starting to come faster as his darkening gaze bored into the other teen. “How would…?” 

“The itch must have been building for so long…” Theo continued, speaking over him. “All this time running around, scrambling to find solutions that fit with Scott’s ideals, when it would have been  _so_ much easier to just eliminate the threat and be done. I bet it felt good.” 

Stiles’ face twisted into a mask of pained rage. His hands rose automatically as if to physically shove Theo out of his personal space, his mouth opening in retort, but the werewolf forestalled him. 

“I wouldn’t, if I were you,” Theo said pleasantly. He had the audacity to smile and tilt his head, like they were having some pleasant, intimate little conversation. “Right now, nobody’s paying any attention to us.” He nodded meaningfully across the yard to where Scott and Lydia were standing beneath one of the spreading shade trees, talking. Kira and Liam joined them as they watched. 

“Our conversation is one of many right now, lost in a sea of voices to be ignored,” he murmured in the same, maddeningly pleasant tones. “But they pick up a familiar, upset voice and they’ll start paying attention. You don’t want that, do you, Stiles? You don’t  _want_ them to know what you did. What you are. What you’re capable of. If they knew that, you’d lose them. You’d lose them all. Am I right?” 

Stiles remained frozen in place as if caught in the grip of so many conflicting emotions he was unable to move. After a long moment his trembling hands fell back to his sides. 

“I could smell his blood all over the library, I’m surprised nobody else picked up on it. Good for you, I guess. I’d hate to imagine how they’d look at you, how  _Scott_ would look at you, with that blood all over your hands. Do you still feel it there? Or have you managed to wash enough to scrub it all away?” The edges of Theo’s lips were set in a cruel little curl. 

Stiles was shaking, his breath rasping harshly and much too fast through partially parted lips. His fists clenched until his nails dug into his palms. 

Theo leaned in closer, his head dipping almost to Stiles’ neck. He inhaled purposefully, as if scenting him. He lifted his head with a smile, his breath brushing Stiles’ ear as he whispered to him. “I’d wash a little harder if I were you. You still smell like blood to me,” he hissed, before pulling back with a mockingly polite smile, and walking away. 

Stiles stood immobile where Theo had left him for several long moments before his body seemed to finally remember how to move. Abandoning his backpack where it lay, he barely made it back into the school and to the restrooms in time to throw up. 

He clutched the toilet, still shaking. He hadn’t gotten the seat up in time. He hadn’t leaned forward enough to keep from splashing bile down the front of his shirt. He told himself that was why he ended up in the empty locker room showers with the water turned on as hot as it would go. 

He told himself that was why he scrubbed his skin over and over with the cheap, institutional grade soap until his hands and arms were almost raw. 

He knew it wasn’t. 


End file.
